The Darkest Side Of The Moon
by Valkryiee
Summary: The remaining members of the Son's Of The Moon have moved to Forks Washington where they meet the Cullens and a girl named Sam. They keep telling her to stay away from them but she wont listen. Until a vamp attacks her at night. Sequal to Undisclosed!
1. Ego and Meeting Them

**Yay My second Twilight fanfic!! How exciting. Well here it is. Enjoy. I have decided to make this a Sequel to undisclosed Desires. **

No one knew who they were. They just came here last week. They were like a pack they were never seen with out each other. Never.

And no I wasn't talking about the beautiful Cullen's that just came to Forks High school last month. I was talking about the group of guys who walked around like they owned the place. Like the Cullen's they were very, very anti-social. And like the Cullen's they had one person who was different from their little group and would actually talk to someone. Their names were Renesmee Cullen, and Jacob Black. From the Boy band pack it was James Palmer and Dean Martin.

For a week it seemed like I was the only girl in the entire school who didn't fall for their pick up lines and muscles. It was rather annoying. I mean really they think they can just come to our school and take control like that? I mean really it was.....Like I said aggravating. That was until I met the Cullen's for the first time. I was in line for lunch and was standing behind Rosalie Cullen while the rest were behind me. I noticed many times how they usually never eat their lunch so I tapped the blonde chick named Rosalie on the shoulder. She ignored me the first time so I poked her again.

_Poke. _

Nothing.

_Poke._

Again nothing.

_Viscous poke._

Nothing.

I swear I didn't want it to come to this but she left me no choice. Remember that when I die okay?

_Torpedo poke. _

Rosalie turned around and glared at me.

"I swear to god Sam if you don't knock it off right now you wont have any fingers to poke me with," She said viciously. I looked at her hurt but then remembered what I wanted to tell her.

"Why do you buy lunch if you guys don't eat it?" I asked trying to sound strong but failing miserably. She looked at me shocked.

"We eat our lunch," I shook my head as I grabbed a spicy chicken sandwich. Yum I was forcing myself not to open it and eat it right now.

"No," I said and gave in and began to unwrap the tin foil and pointed to Jacob and Nessie with my hand that was holding the sandwich. "They do, you guys however do not. You just sit there and then throw it away. That's not cool there are people starving in Africa." I said and paid the lunch lady.

"Its twenty five cents more without fries," She said. I raised my eyebrows.

"What? You have got to be kidding me. It's like you want us to be fat," I claimed as I took out my change purse and gave them my ten cents while looking for some more money. Damn it. I forgot to grab more money. Wonderful.

"Here you go," A deep voice said. I looked up and saw Dean Martin grinning at me. With a smile that would make most girls die of a stroke. He was about six foot one and had tan skin not as dark as Jacob but like he was out side constantly. And had a weird tattoo on his arm. I wanted to ask him what it meant but that would mean I was just like everyone else. Which I wasn't.

"Gee thanks," I said harshly and turned to the Cullen's, who were surprisingly still there. Probably because I was standing in their way. Yeah that's probably why. Opps. "If you guys don't eat it why not drive to a food shelter and give it to the homeless?" I asked and smiled. Then I turned around and glared at Dean and sat with my friends.

"Oh my god. You just talked to Dean!" One of my friends squealed. Her name was Taya Stevens. She had long red hair that was curled like mine. But hers weren't natural. She also had freckles splattered on her face.

"And he paid for your food what a gentlemen!" Rachel said smiling. She had blonde hair and was very pale. It was kind of frightening. And that's basically how my whole lunch went. Dean this. James that. Blah, blah, blah. All of my friends stopped talking immediately but their faces looked like they might all of a sudden com-bust with excitement. I froze and swallowed my food.

"Hello ladies," James said and you could just hear the smile in his voice. GAG! I raised my eye brows and didn't even turn around. I was done with my lunch thank god, and to top it all off the bell rang. God was defiantly on my side to day. Praise the lord. Not that I believe in that stuff. It goes on and off really. I stood up and grabbed my plate.

"So when are you going to pay me back?" Dean asked sizing me up. Ugh, I really wanted to slap him, but I was a good girl and didn't. I heard someone's musical laugh behind me and ignored it. Probably Edward.

"Oh what for 10 cents? I'm sure you will..."

"It was 15 cents," He said smiling again and I swear I could hear the content sigh from everywhere and the jealous stares in from all around.

"I don't care if it was 1 cent or 100 dollars! I am not going to pay you back!" I half yelled and glared at him. But apparently my glare wasn't scary enough cause he still had that cocky grin planted on his face. Rachel and Taya both stood up with their trays and stood next to me. Wanting desperately to get Dean's attention.

"Oh hey Sam what's going on," Joslyn asked smiling. I never talked to her so this kind of took me by surprise but seeing as how I wanted to get away I didn't show it.

"Oh she was just telling me how much she loves me and is going to pay me back," I raised my eye brows. Then I started to suffocate.

"Sam whats wrong," Joslyn and the rest of my friends asked sounding concerned.

"I. Can't. Breath." I said making suffocating noises. "There is no room with Dean's ego. Can we go?" I asked miraculously making a recover and turned to look at my friends, who rolled their eyes.

"Sure Sam, Show me what you got," Rachel said talking about my paintings that were in my locker. Her parents were store owners and were thinking about selling my art. Fingers crossed. And an arm, and some hair. We all turned around and began to walk out of the Cafeteria when Dean started to talk again.

"Oh hey Sam you could show me what you got anytime," Dean yelled and we turned around. He was still standing where he was. Obviously he wasn't smart enough to walk and talk at the same time. I faked laughed and turned around with the rest of my friends.

"Ugh Sam how can you resist their godliness?" Rachel asked linking arms with me.

"Easy. I realized long ago that guys are total jerk faces," I said and opened my locked and showed her my picture.

"What do you think?" I asked excitedly and jumped up and down. She looked at me with her eyes all big. I stopped. "Is that a good thing?"

"A good thing? Sam it's amazing!" Rachel said smiling.

* * *

**A/N: What do you think of my first chapter so far of this story? Do you like my new writing style? How about the humor?**

**Good?**

**Bad?**

**REVIEW!!**

**And Bless all of my fans that went from reading Behind these blue eye I am broken to this story. Love you all. And you better review!! **


	2. Corners People Corners!

**Yay My second Twilight fanfic!! How exciting. Well here it is. Enjoy**

I honestly don't know how I was dragged into this. I must have been brain washed or drunk. I don't know. But here I was with Rachel and Taya, after school hours, listening to our friend Lily give Derek a tutor lesson in foods. Yes Foods! The easiest class ever. Obviously it was just an excuse to get together because he has been In love with Lily ever since fifth grade.

"....and you have to make sure you stir it before you add the eggs..."

Taya groaned irritably from beside me, the sound muffled by the pale curls lodged all over her face. "Could Lily _be_ any more boring? They both know they're not there to study! Drop the act already."

Rachel titled her head to the side slightly, which resulted in her braid Karate-chopping my face. "I dunno, I think it's rather cute, actually. You know Derek's completely anti-studying, yet he's willing to set that aside just to spend some time with her."

"Yeah, and pay so much attention," Taya observed sarcastically, peering over my shoulder through a moth-hole in the door.

"Oh, he's definitely paying attention," I corrected, stifling my anger with Rachel's annoying hairstyle-choice as I followed Taya's gaze into the classroom across from us. Derek was simply staring at Lily intently, head cocked to the side, slight smirk on his lips. "Just not to a word she's saying."

"…but make sure you set the oven to 120 degrees or else..."

"Lily,"

All three of us snapped out of our boredom immediately—Derek hadn't uttered a single word for the past half-hour. We all scrambled forward on our hands and knees to peer out of the largest hole, shoving each other out of the way in stunning displays of feminine grace and etiquette.

"Rachel, get your stupid braid out of my face!" I hissed as I once again got assaulted by a lovely series of whacks, though the blonde ignored me completely as she peered out of the hole, wide-eyed.

"Sam, do you think you could do something with that rat's nest you call hair?" Taya snapped in a harsh whisper, annoyed with the fact that she got the worst view of us all—I was behind Rachel, Taya was behind me.

I pulled a Rachel and ignored her, scrambling to another, if not slightly smaller, moth-hole. Lily had stopped her teaching, reluctantly pulling her gaze up to meet his. I had a view of both of their profiles, which was limiting in certain aspects, but I'd take it.

"You like me."

I nearly choked. Derek was certainly taking the forward route.

Lily's dark eyes widened considerably, obviously finding the comment as unexpected as I had. Her lips parted briefly in fumbling response, of denial.

"Derek, I—I don't—I mean, obviously, that's just… well, frankly, just… ridiculous to even—"

"It wasn't a question, love," he stated with traces of a half-smile, leaning forward slightly in his seat, . "I've been watching you be boring as hell for the past hour, and I can see it."

Lily's gaze was glimmering with uncertainty. Beside me, Rachel was excited, biting down on her lip eagerly, while Taya was murmuring a steady chorus of 'jump his fit bones!' under her breath.

"Hypothetically," Lily began with a forced calm, "if what you're saying wasn't complete bull shit and I did… you know, like you… how could you tell?"

Her expression tried to stay calm. His smile widened slightly.

"_Hypothetically_," he mocked a bit teasingly, making her eyes narrow slightly, "I noticed that you look even more damn beautiful than you usually do, which means you've put on a bit of make-up." Lily blushed slightly but didn't back down.

"And _hypothetically_," Derek pressed on, his hand moving closer to hers, "I also noticed that every time you meet my eye, you have to fight back a smile, which is perhaps why you've been avoiding it this whole time."

Her gaze flew down as his hand covered hers, taking in a breath primly to try and keep her calm— she liked him! I felt a surge of triumph and joy rush through me—all these years…

"And _hypothetically_," he finally murmured, using her hand to pull her closer to him, leaning forward slightly, "when I kissed you two days ago, you kissed me back," he paused, lips curved though eyes serious, "you like me, Lily; and I sure as hell like you."

Their faces were mere inches apart, the tension was very obvious as Rachel almost exploded with excitement. My God! She was the world's biggest sap, EVER. My face was glued to the hole, and Taya's wide blue eyes threatened to bulge out of her face as she clung to her tiny hole desperately.

Finally, Lily found the courage to look up, expression hard.

"Derek?"

"Yes, Lily?"

After a moment, she rolled her eyes, smile spilling onto her lips as she muttered, "Jesus, do I have to do _everything_…" And with that she wrapped her fingers around his tie, closing the microscopic distance between them as his lips captured hers.

"_Oh my_—!"

Rachel, physically unable to contain herself, had squealed. Earth-shatteringly. Like really, if I didn't know any better, I'd think a pig had been slaughtered in my left eardrum.

"Rachel!" Taya hissed, furiously pointing to Derek and Lily as they broke apart, staring out of the door shocked.

Rachel blushed as she winced, mouthing 'sorry' silently. She moved backwards so she wouldn't see any more. However, this proved to be a _wee_ bit unproductive—her foot caught on the banner that a few people were putting up stating that the homecoming dance was October 5th and it fell ontop of us.

In a series of painfully loud rips and tears, the heavy fabric came crashing down from the people's hands on the latter, sending the three of us into a chorus of curses and surprised cries. "Ahh—I can't see!"

"Forget seeing—I can't breathe!"

"None of us can, you idiot!"

"I can't get the stupid thing off!"

"Corners, people—_corners_!"

"How am I supposed to see the damn corners!"

"_We're running out of air! _"

"Feel them out!"

"MUST. HAVE. OXYGE—"

And suddenly we were bathed in blinding light. And right in the center of the glow, white light washing over them like gods, stood an pissed off Lily and an incredibly amused Derek. Right behind them was the boy band and the Cullen's both groups who were both suppressing a smile. Whiched shocked me a little cause I haven't seen them smile in a long time.

"Alright?" Dean asked easily with humor in his voice and his boy band group burst out laughing. I glared at him how long were they standing there?

"If they're alright now, they won't be in a few minutes," Lily threatened heatedly, eyes full of utter disbelief as they ran over us.

"We were just… you know… Helping the… homecoming Committee," Rachel fumbled out. She clearly didn't want to ruin Lily's and Derek's moment.

"Er, yeah," I said, trying to play along as I grabbed the end of the banner. When I saw it wasn't ripped or anything I smiled. "Er, it's okay, guys!"

"Awesome!" Rachel chirped.

Taya sighing shortly and rolling her eyes. "Look, we were just making sure that you wouldn't screw this up again—a few nights ago you were all angry about this whole thing, and we knew today would probably be your last shot to stop being so dumb."

Rachel groaned. Taya was too blunt for her own good. Lily looked angry. "I'm more than capable of making decisions on my own, thanks!" she snapped.

"Well you sure as hell weren't a few days ago!"

"Who are you to tell me if I'm right or wrong—I'm on fucking student council!"

"Oh, of course, bring up the stupid student council argument!"

"What, you're calling my stupid, now?"

"Oh, for fuck's sake, Lily, I wasn't before, but if you're going to resort to that than yeah, I am!"

I glanced over at Rachel, who was always the mediator in these types of situation, and she tossed me a defeated look, knowing it was all on her shoulders—

"Calm down," Derek suddenly murmured into Lily's ear, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and gently pulling her against his chest. "You're both overreacting, it's nothing worth fighting over."

Lily, relaxed slightly into his grip. The motion was very unexpected. Usually she would've just bitten his head off and stalked away, or pressed on with her argument. But she didn't

"C'mon, let's go get some dinner, yeah? We've been studying for hours," he persuaded, to which she finally nodded irritably, eyes moving away from Taya.

"Fine, let's go," she muttered, allowing him to steer her along as they wandered down the hallway. After a good few yards, he glanced over his shoulder, tossing the three of us a mischievous wink.

I couldn't help but grin—good old Derek.

* * *

**A/N: What do you think of my first chapter so far of this story? Do you like my new writing style? How about the humor?**

**Good?**

**Bad?**

**REVIEW!!**

**And Bless all of my fans that went from reading Behind these blue eye I am broken to this story. Love you all. And you better review!! **


	3. Sorry

**Okay so I have descided to take a break from my Twilight stories and work on another one I had in mind for Charmed the next Generation. So this wont be updated in Months. Sorry. **


End file.
